chicagobynightfandomcom-20200214-history
Metis Deformities
ST Note: These are just suggestions; if you have an idea not listed here, feel free to ask an ST if it's workable. * Albino: There is no pigment in your fur or skin, in any of your forms. Your pale, pinkish skin sunburns easily; lengthy exposure to sunlight can cause you damage if you don't wear protective clothing. Your red eyes are very sensitive to light; you must wear sunglasses or suffer a +2 difficulty on all Perception-based rolls when acting in sun- shine or bright light. * Fits: You suffer from periodic spells of unconsciousness and loss of muscular control. When you roll a botch in a stressful situation, you may enter one of these fits and must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 8) each turn until you gain control. Until then, you can do nothing but writhe on the ground. * Fragile Claws: Your claws are brittle and break easily. When you claw or rake someone, you risk losing some claws. On a botched claw attack, your claws break and fall out (the number is up to the Storyteller; generally one for every Health Level of damage you would have inflicted on your foe, up to a maximum of five per hand), and you take one unsoakable Health Level of damage. Your claws will regenerate within a week, but they will still be brittle and fragile. * Horns or Hooves: You have hooves when in Crinos form, something like a satyr: that, or you have a horn or horns sticking out of your head in all your forms. Hooves, whether cloven or solid, don't alter your movement. Horns may take the shape of goat's or ram's horns, or possibly even small antlers (which may earn you some respect from the Fianna) or a single unicorn's spiral horn (which may impress Children of Gaia). However, with hooves, you are at +1 difficulty to all Social rolls among Garou (or anyone else, in the case of horns) — horns and hooves are the mark of prey, not predators. * Hunchback: Quasimodo...Igor...They don't have anything on you. Your spine is terribly deformed, bent and twisted, and you have an abnormally large hump. Your mobility is severely impaired; the difficulty of all your Dexterity rolls increases by 2. Due to the unsightly lump that is your back, the difficulty of all Social rolls increases by 1. However, odds are that you're powerfully strong to boot. * Hyperacute Senses: Your sensory abilities are stronger than ones of other Garou. They help in some cases; all difficulties related to sensory input are reduced by 2. How- ever, you can easily suffer injury from sudden powerful stimuli, such as blinding lights or explosions. The Story-teller is sure to play up the bad side of this disfigurement. * Silver Sensitivity: Your susceptibility to silver is worse than that of other Garou. Silver does an additional Health Level of damage per turn of contact, and pure silver even causes you one Health Level of damage in Homid form. If you carry anything made of silver, your Gnosis is reduced by two points instead of one. Prolonged exposure to large quantities of raw silver makes you ill even if you don't touch it (think radiation sickness). However, this disfigurement allows you to sense the presence of silver through the appearance of a rash or blisters on your skin; roll Perception + Medicine (difficulty 8) to detect silver. This action cannot reveal where the silver is, just that the metal is near. You cannot take the Merit: Silver Tolerance. * Third Eye: You have a bizarre disfigurement: a third eye on your forehead. You have a +1 difficulty on all Social rolls and receive no Perception bonuses. However, some mystical Garou may treat you with respect; Stargazers, for example, believe the third eye is able to peer into the Umbra or see mystical things. (Whether or not you can train your third eye to see into the Umbra or sense mystical things is the Storyteller's decision.) * 'Tough Hide: Your thick, leathery hide resists damage (+1 die to soak rolls), but it also has major drawbacks. You are constantly scratching and picking at your hot, uncomfortable skin. Since your hide is so thick, your hair (or fur, depending which form you are in) grows out in random tufts, so you have bald spots all over your body. Your Appearance can never be higher than 1, and you're at +2 difficulty for all Social rolls. * Weak Immune System: You tend to get sick and stay that way more often than others in your pack. Your body's natural immune system can't keep up with the stress you subject yourself to, so you are more prone to becoming sick. You do not receive the Bruised Health level, and you may prove susceptible to Wyrm emanations. Category:Chicago By Night Wiki